


Multi Fandom DDLG One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, SVU, youtuber
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I suck at these but it’s a ddlg imagines book from almost any fandom you can think of. If you have any requests just comment them





	Multi Fandom DDLG One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok so this is gonna be a really sad with the **SPOILER ALERT** death of Midge. Alright, so let's get into it! Oh! And I know it's called Riot Night but I felt like this needed to be included.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers, Diaper Wearing(not using), and calling Sweet Pea Daddy.

The transfer from Southside High to Riverdale High was, well, not a smooth one. There, if I wanted to skip class and go back to Sweet Pea and I's trailer to actually slip into my little space, I could. But not here. The good news is Daddy and I have a lot of classes together so I'm never really alone. But Principal Weatherbee has not made the transition easier. Between banning our jackets, and making us cover our tattoos. Daddy's was on his neck which meant turtlenecks. Yuck. Mine was on my upper thigh so I couldn't wear skirts anymore. Plus this icky uniform didn't help me at all. But we were getting a better education, and I couldn't be mad at that.

I've always been a musical person. Singing in the shower, while getting dressed, even while Daddy cooks us food. He says I'm good but I'm really meh. But when I heard that the school was doing Carrie The Musical, I knew I had to audition. So I did with a very saucy rendition of "Dead Girl Walking" from the musical The Heathers. Kevin was surprised, as well as Fangs. Daddy also demanded to be there, which was understandable considering the moves I was doing.

The day finally came for the cast list to be posted. I had decided to wait until the crowd was gone to see. I grabbed Daddy's hand. "Come on, Daddy! Let's go check it!" I whined, pulling him up from his seat in the student lounge.

Sweet Pea fake groans as he's pulled up. "Alright, alright. Come on baby girl. I'm sure you got the lead role!" He says and I giggle, pulling him towards the paper reading Cast List in big letters. When we got up there, I searched for my name. I finally found it on the list of extras. Tears start to form in my eyes as I realize that I hadn't even gotten a speaking role. It was a pathetic thing to be upset about but I really wanted to do this show and be seen. Not be in the background.

Daddy notices my tears and pulls me into his arms. "It's okay, Princess." He mumbles as I cry pathetically into his chest. "Let's just go home, okay?" He says and I nod. "ca-Can you talk to Fangs, Daddy? I wa-wanna know what I did wrong." I ask through hiccups as I try to calm myself down as we make our way to Daddy's pick up. We had decided to take that today because the winds were too strong to take his bike.

"I will baby but let's get you to the truck. I'm sure your stuffie misses you!" He says and boops me on the nose. I giggle and take a deep breath. "Daddy, you know Stephie's name!" I say as I pull the door of the passenger side open. I climb in and grab Stephie, my black and white Panda stuffie before Daddy reaches over and buckles me in. "I love you, Daddy!"

Sweet Pea smiles and kisses me on the forehead. "I love you, too."

~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, I went to rehearsal day in and day out, singing the same songs over and over again. I had grown closer to the other extras, including Midge and Ethel, even after Midge became Carrie. Daddy would take us to Pop's after rehearsal when he could, and sometimes Fangs would tag along, but by the time we got home, it was close to bedtime, so Daddy would put me to bed before going to handle "Serpent Business" as he called it. I, of course, protested but was always shut down. The only time I was ever really allowed to be there during those times is if Jughead or FP specifically requested me to be there. 

But tonight is opening night. I bounce around the trailer singing the opening song. "Daddy! You're coming tonight right?" I asked, bouncing up to him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, princess." He says, pulling me into a hug. 

I smile and pull back. I had an hour before I had to be up to the school to get ready. "Daddy, can I go to the Whyte Wyrm with you tonight? Please, Daddy? It'll be like a celebration! And then after Sweet Pea, you and I can come back to the trailer, and I can wear those pretty thigh highs that you like?" I say, trailing my hands down his chest. He stops me and looks at me with that one look. You know the look.

"Yes, you can come. Only if you're a good girl the rest of the night. No talking back, no whining, and no being bratty." He says and I nod eagerly. 

"Yes Daddy!" I say and giggle. "Okay, I've got to go to the school and get ready. "I'm taking the truck, will you be okay with your bike?" I ask him in my big girl voice, preparing myself to be big on stage. He nods and I kiss him, then head off.

~~~~~

As the play opens, I hear Mrs. Cooper's voice ring throughout the speakers backstage. I wasn't due to be on stage for a few scenes so I was chilling backstage. I hummed along and got prepared to hum my friend, Midge's part but it never came. I curiously walked to the wings to see what it was all about, only to find her against the wall with knives and scissors sticking out of her. I screamed, "SOMEONE HELP HER!" and ran to help her, only to be stopped by Jughead Jones himself.

"Y/N, don't. SWEET PEA!" He booms, directing Sweets to come get me. I burst into sobs and fall to the floor. Next thing I know, I'm in Sweet Pea's arms in my bed at our trailer. 

"She was my friend! This has got to be my fault! Someone saw her hanging out with me, a serpent, and- and wanted to kill her That's the only explanation!" I cry out and Sweet Pea shakes his head rocking me.

"No, no baby. You can't think like that. It wasn't your fault some sick fuck wanted to hurt Midge." He says and I sniffle, "Daddy, it's gotta be m-my fault. Who would want to hurt her for anything other than being my fri-friend." I stutter out slipping in between little space and bigspace.

Daddy shushes me and hands me Stephie. "Come on, let's get you in some comfy clothes. Maybe that cute little skirt and that teddy bear top? Then we'll go to the Wyrm and get Serpent Nuggs." He says.

I look up at him and whisper "Serpent Nuggs? Can bring Stephie?" I ask quietly my tears still flowing down my cheeks but I'm not actively sobbing anymore.

"Stephie can come." He chuckles before standing and getting me the outfit he was talking about. He came back with a black skirt

"I think the teddy bear one is in the dirty clothes so I got the unicorn one." Daddy says. I nod and stand up, striping out of my costume that I would need to return to school tomorrow.

"Daddy do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I sniffle out. He nods and says "Yes Baby Cakes."

I look up at him and point to the dresser drawer that we keep the diapering things in. It was a rare occasion but I felt tonight is going to be one of those nights.

Daddy looked confused. "Use your words Princess." He says and I whine. "Don't do that. I know you're hurting but I'll still put you in time out." He says and I huff out a breath of air.

"I think it's gonna be one of those nights, Daddy." I say, still pointing the drawer. He nods his head in understanding.

"Pull ups or diapers baby?"

"Diapers."

He grabs a cute one and baby powder, heading over to me.

 

"Lay down on the bed baby." He says and I follow his orders. I close my eyes and let him dress me. Then I'm in his arms and reach out for Stephie. "Daddy! Stephie!" I yell and he quickly hands her to me.  
He sets me down to get my shoes and I quickly moved to the closet and grabbed my light pink Serpent Jacket.

 

It wasn't leather but I liked it and so did Daddy. He smiles as he sees me with it on. "Little girls can be serpents too." I say and giggle, kissing my Daddy on the lips.

"I know Babygirl, now come on." He says and bends down to slip my pink slides on. If you can tell I really like pink during my little space.

Daddy then picks me up and we head to the bar.

There we walk in and sit down. The air was different. Like it was when one of our own was killed. It brought me back to my tearful state. I start to breath heavily and tears slip down my cheeks again. Those are halted as someone sits next to me. It's Jughead. 

"h-Hey Juggie." I say in a quiet voice. I was really the only one that called him that here. He put a hand on my shoulder. He was very intuitive and I'm pretty sure he's guessed the ins and outs of mine and Daddy's relationship.

"Hey Y/N. Where's Sweet Pea?" He asks and I look up, only now realizing he wasn't in his seat. I start to panic and Jughead notices.

"Hey, it's okay Sweetie. I'm sure he'll be back soon. I just wanted to say I know that you and Midge were close and I'm so sorry." He says and I nod. My breath is still shaky as I thank him.

Sweet Pea comes and sits down with the food we were talking about earlier.

"Come on Jones, she's mine." He says, his jealousy rising. I put a hand on his bicep and shake my head.

"Daddy, he was just saying he was sorry for Midge's death." I say, noticing Jughead's face didn't change. So my suspicions were right. He knew.

Daddy stared at me intensely, seeing as I had called him that in front of Jughead. But he relaxed to see Jughead not reacting. "Okay, well. Eat Princess. You need to get to bed soon." He says and kisses me on the temple, scooting closer to me. I lean into him and inhale his scent. He smelled like cigarettes, burning wood, and the Irish Spring soap he always uses. I smiled and ate while he and Jughead discussed something. I wasn't really listening.

"Y/N, did you hear me?" I snap out of my trance as I hear Daddy's voice.

"n-No sorry. What happened?" I say looking up at him.

"The sheriff is rounding up everyone who was at the play tonight so we'll have to talk with him. I'll see if we can be together during them but I doubt he'll listen to me." Daddy says and kisses my head. "Fucking North Siders." He mumbles.

"Daddy, Language!" I say and lightly slap his arm. He raises an eyebrow and grabs me by my chin, making me look at him. He then leans in and mumbles in my ear, "That only applies to you, Princess. Daddy doesn't have rules." My face heats up and I nod. He chuckles and kisses my temple.

I lean back into him and hold Stephie close to me.

"Can we goes home yet?" I whisper to him and he nods. He says goodbye to Jug and Fangs. I go to stand up but Daddy quickly sweeps me up, setting me on his hip like a toddler.

"Sorry guys but it's this ones bedtime." He says, and walks out while I sleepily wave at everyone. We get about two steps out of the door and I'm asleep in his arms, dreaming of unicorns and kittens, and Midge.


End file.
